vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Cure Rouge
|-|Rin Natsuki= |-|Cure Rouge= |-|Cure Rouge(GoGo)= |-|Powered-Up= Summary Rin Natsuki is one of the main characters of Yes! Pretty Cure 5 and Yes! Pretty Cure 5 GoGo. She's the best friend of Nozomi, acting somewhat as an older sister to her and has always been trying to keep her away from trouble since childhood. She's also an athletic soccer player who happens to runs a flower shop and has taken an interest in fashion designing. Initially refusing to be a Pretty Cure at first, she turned into the red flame of passion, Cure Rouge, after seeing Cure Dream being attack by a member of Nightmare. Powers and Stats Tier: 8-A | 7-A | High 6-A | 4-A, possibly Low 2-C Name: Natsuki Rin, Cure Rouge Origin: Pretty Cure Gender: Female Age: 14, 15 in GoGo Classification: Human, Pretty Cure Powers and Abilities: Transformation, Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Skilled Hand-to-Hand Combatant, Fire Manipulation, Accelerated Development, Flight and Statistics Amplification with powered-up form, Non-Physical Interaction, Resistances to Time Manipulation and Mind Manipulation Attack Potency: Multi-City Block level (Comparable to Cure Mint) | ' Mountain level' (Fought and destroyed a monster that dwarfs over entire mountains with the other Cures) | Multi-Continent level (Fought and defeated Boss along side with the other Cures, who was able to destroy Earth's entire surface with a few blasts.) | Multi-Solar System level, possibly Universe level+ (Fought Fusion, who can even fight the likes of Cure Black and Cure White) Speed: At least Subsonic+, 'likely '''Supersonic '(Dodged a sound based attack from a Radio Kowaina)| '''Massively Hypersonic+ (Reacted to a monster entirely composed of lightning from the clouds and its lightning-based attacks) | Massively Hypersonic+ (Much faster than before) | Massively FTL (Can keep up with Fusion) Lifting Strength: Superhuman (Can lift and push monsters several times her own size) Striking Strength: Multi-City Block Class | Mountain Class | Multi-Continent Class | Multi-Solar System Class, possibly Universe+ Class Durability: Multi-City Block level (Tanked hits from Kawarino, who easily overpowers her) | Mountain level (Took solid blows from the mountain-sized monster) | Multi-Continent level (Capable of blocking and tanking relentless attacks from Boss) | Multi-Solar System level, possibly Universe level+ (Comparable to the other Cures who also fought Fusion) Stamina: High (Capable of fighting even after taking a great deal of damage.) Range: Extended melee range, hundreds of meters with long-ranged attacks Standard Equipment: CureMo, Rouge Tact, and Fire Fleuret (A red energy saber). Intelligence: Average Weaknesses: None notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Rouge Fire:' Rouge summons a butterfly composed of pure fire from her left hand thrusts it towards the enemy. She has an upgraded version of Rouge Fire called Rouge Burning, where she summons a fiery butterfly with the Rouge Tact. While the attack is very similar, it's significantly stronger. *'Fire Strike:' Using her soccer skills, Rouge creates a ball of flames in front of her and kicks it towards the enemy. She can actually create several of these balls of flames and kick them all at once. It's worth noting that the blast radius of this attack is significantly larger in her Powered-Up form. Key: Yes!Precure 5 | GoGo | Powered Up | Post-All Stars Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Fire Users Category:Flight Users Category:Sword Users Category:Transformation Users Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Heroes Category:Anime Characters Category:Humans Category:Teenagers Category:Good Characters Category:Magical Girls Category:Pretty Cure Category:Schoolgirls Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Athletes Category:Toei Animation Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 6 Category:Tier 4 Category:Tier 2